


DO NOT READ. WIRK IN PROGRESS!!

by Geniesis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geniesis/pseuds/Geniesis





	DO NOT READ. WIRK IN PROGRESS!!

"Stay Lance." Lance froze immiediatly hearing his father's commanding tone, "B-but Papa, the fire...." Lamce could feel the heat creeping up his neck, every nerve on his body telling him to run. "And I told you to stay!" His father glared down at him, his Alpha voice overbearing. So Lance stayed, his tiny legs trembling as he felt his skin burn. His big blue eyes staring after his father as he turned and went out the door of the smoldering house. He listened as the only father he had ever known started the cars engine and left him to die. No one would hear his screams that night. 

Lance jolted from the nightmare-no memory. Then again the differences seemed to fade lately. He blearily ignored his shaking to try and figure out what time it was in the castle. Coran had learned from Pidge that humans keep track of time differently and the Altean, bless his heart, made an "alarm clock". Lance would rather shoot himself than go through deciphering such a thing. He still tries though because it's Coran's. 

After failing to figure out the time Lance decides to just get up and visit Blue. He won't  get any sleep anymore unoess he is with her anyways. As he gets dressed he bumbs the mounted shelf and yelps in pain. His skin is so sensitive, way more than the avarage Omega. He can't  decide if it was from the beatings or the lack of nurturing contact, probably both. He grumbles some unintelligent language as he stumbles out the door, wiping at his eyes. He'd take his suppresants when he gets to Blue. It had been a week since Zarcon was defeated and the team had taken the time to recuperate and rest after such a hectic battle. Shiro had made it adamant that for now we were successful and that taking a break is essential to keep up our winning streak. So for the last week the had been on planet Altea enjoing amenities not often offered.

Honestly Lance didn't know how to feel about having two alpha's on board the ship. So far nothing particularly bad had happened. Then again, no one knew Lance was an omega. Lance didn't mean to keep such a secret away from his teammates it just happened honestly. So far he is the only Omega until Pidge presents and Lance has a sneaking suspicion that she will present Alpha as well. Which sucks because like, that makes Lance even weaker? Yeah Hunk being a beta has always kept the peace but how many times has Lance had to go on soke foreign planet and risk dangerous shit for alien suppresants? That in itself puts his own team in danger.

Lance sighed as he walked down the halls, it was obviously midnight seeing as Keith was still pounding away at a gladiator and Shiro was still sound asleep. Was it weird to check on his team like this? It was kind of stakerish but Lance couldn't  help it. Everytime one of them turned away Lamce feared they woukd jever come back. 

Why would they?

No....let's not go there. We've talked about this Lance. They are your team they wouldn't  abandon you. 

They aren't even your pack. What obligation do they hold? 

Shutup Lance, you're tired and scatterbrained, go to sleep. 

Lance sighed in agreement with himself, not knowing when he had entered the Hangars, or sat down in Blue's piloting chair. All he knew was the comforting waves that sent him to sleep.

There's no sign of morning in the castle, just sudden noise. Like Podge yelling at her computer in such a banshee like way Lance startled awake. He wakes up afraid and reaches for his missing Bayard. Then freaks out because he can't find it, screeches "Stay away demon!" Before he can even register it was just Podge. He see's her looking up at Blue's cockpit with a "You startled me" expression. Seriously, she has the audacity. Lance buffs and gets up, guess he can't hide away now that the gremlin knows where he is. Once Lance clambers out of Blue Pidge fixes him with a curious look. All Lance does is flip her off and leave, face mask first then pestering teammates and war. Podge just grunts and goes back to the computer. None of the paladins are very vocal in the morning. 


End file.
